Miracle
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: He pushed the door open, letting the bag fall down at his feet as he took in the sight on his bed. Serena was sprawled across his mattress, a small child about a year old snuggled up next to her, snoring contentedly.
1. Chapter 1

Dan Humphrey's life was a mess. Almost as messy as the rest of his family's. He entered the Van der Humphrey apartment, grimacing just thinking about the name. He slung his bag onto a chair, glad that no one was there. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he made his way into his new room, bag tucked under one arm.

He pushed the door open, letting the bag fall down at his feet as he took in the sight on his bed. Serena was sprawled across his mattress, a small child about a year old snuggled up next to her, snoring contentedly. Dan made his way to his newly acquired oak desk, reading the note that Lily and his dad had left for him.

_Dan and Serena, we had to leave early for spring break or else the flight would have been canceled. The little boy is my sister's son. His name is Jay, short for Jesse, we couldn't take him so we're hoping that you two will be able to take care of him. His mom is in a rehabilitation center and when we come back we owe you. _

He put the letter down, staring at the two people on his bed. The sight was slightly unnerving. Serena looked exactly like how he had imagined her if they were to have a child together. He shook the thoughts from his head, nudging Serena gently to wake her up.

Her emerald eyes blinked open, staring up at him. "Hi." She whispered, detaching herself from the baby to get up.

"Hey. We need to talk." He pointed at the little brown haired boy, before pointing outside.

She nodded, following him. As much as she hated the way their family just left, it was kind of nice, just the two of them alone. With a baby. "What's up?"

"Why did our parents leave us with a baby?" Dan asked bluntly.

"Because his mom is in rehab?" Serena yawned, quickly covering her mouth. "Come on, Dan. Its only for a week. We can handle a baby for 7 days."

"You and me? I don't know how to change diapers and you go out every night. Explain to me how we're going to do this?"

She glared at him briefly before combing her fingers through her long blonde hair, thinking. "I just won't go out. You'll learn how to change diapers and we'll just stay off Gossip Girl's radar."

"Fine." He turned on the spot, heading for her room.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Since you took over my room, I think its only right that I take over your room." He replied, shutting the door behind him. Seconds later, the door was wrenched open and he was dragged off the bed.

"Go sleep in your room."

"Jay's in my room."

"Go sleep on the couch."

"Your bed's comfortable." He protested, the nights he had spent there the previous year gave him an idea of how soothing the thousand thread count sheets were against his bare skin.

"Don't care." She pulled him to his feet, shoving him out the door. "I don't care if you've been in there before, you're not allowed in my room. Now or ever."

Hurt flickered across his face, making her regret yelling at him. He walked into one of the guest rooms, slamming the door. A few seconds later, the sound of a baby crying made him stagger from the bed groaning.

He went back to his room, his face lighting up the slightest bit when he saw Serena rocking the baby. "Shh Jay, be a good boy and go back to sleep, okay?" She cooed, a triumphant smile reaching her lips when his eyes fluttered close.

Dan crossed his arms, leaning against the door. He watched silently as Serena tucked the covers around the little boy, kissing him on the forehead. She turned around, startled when she saw him there. "Dan..I-"

"We can talk outside. I don't want to wake him up again." He let her walk past him towards the living room before shutting the door quietly.

"Dan, I didn't mean to be that way. I was just..I don't know how to handle living with you like this."

He nodded, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. "I get it. We just have to live by ourselves for a week. No big deal."

"Right. Yeah."

--

Jay crawled across the carpeted floor, laughing happily as he threw balls at Dan. Serena sat on the couch, waiting for her mom to pick up.

"Is she picking up?" Dan asked, rubbing his head where the little boy hit him.

"No, it keeps going to voicemail. Did they tell you where they're going?" She snapped her phone shut, irritated.

"Somewhere sunny. That's all I heard." He said, looking through the diaper bag Lily had left. "Isn't it like time to feed Jay or something?"

She looked at the baby, who reached his arms up for her. Hoisting him in her lap, she tickled his tummy. "I don't know. He isn't crying, so I think we're good."

"Cool." Dan got to his feet, heading for the kitchen. "I'll make some food. What does he like?"

"Dan, he's one. He can't eat regular food." She pointed out the obvious as Jay slid off her lap and back onto the carpet.

"Right, uh, is there a bottle in the diaper bag?"

She fished through it, only to stop when Jay burst into tears, his face scrunching up. "No, no, come on Jay. Don't cry."

Dan clapped his hands to his ears, grimacing. "Make it stop."

"How?"

"Didn't you take care of Eric while you were younger?"

"Didn't you take care of Jenny!?"

Jay walked towards Serena, arms outstretched, still bawling. "I think he wants to be picked up." Dan said, walking towards them.

She picked up the squirming baby , frowning when he continued crying. "He's still crying. What am I doing wrong?"

Seeing the look of despair on her face, he took Jay from her, sniffing his diaper. "Ugh, I think I found the problem. Here, smell."

She reeled back, grimacing. "Okay, do we have to wash him or something?"

"Yeah, its like 8 and he needs sleep soon so lets just wash him." Dan carried Jay to the bathroom, trying not to inhale the fumes.

Jay started to squirm the second he caught sight of the bathtub. "No...bath!"

"Yes bath, little man." He looked behind him for Serena. "Can you fill up the bathtub?"

"Yeah, you sure you can handle Jesse?"

"Me Jay!" His nose wrinkled at the sound of his name. "No Jesse."

"Okay, okay." Dan laughed, ridding Jay of his small shirt, leaving him in his diapers.

"Okay, tub's all ready, I don't think he'll want to go in alone though." She looked through the diaper bag pulling out a fresh diaper and wet wipes.

"What do you mean?"

"He's one. He can't swim." She rubbed her temples, unsure of what she was about to say. "I think you need to go in with him."

He stared at her, the room suddenly silent. After a while, a smile appeared on his lips. "If you wanted to get me naked, you could have just asked."

She blushed, shaking her head and taking Jay away from him. "Don't talk about that in front of him."

"Talk about what?" He retorted, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Never mind." She turned away from him, laying Jay down on the counter. She pulled at the train stickers on the sides of the diaper, letting the diaper fall open. "Dan!"

"What?" He rushed over, his pristine yellow button down gone.

"Wipe his butt!"

"What!? No!"

--

Dan sat in the bathtub, frowning at Serena. "I can't believe you made me wipe his butt."

"It was a cute baby butt." She protested, washing Jay the best she could without touching Dan.

"Then next time, you can wipe it." He stared down at the bubbles covering his chest. "Why am I covered in bubbles..that smell like you?"

"It was for Jay. Babies like bubbles." She protested, rubbing the shampoo into Jay's brown hair.

"Sure, can I get up now? My skin is turning all wrinkly."

"No! He's not done bathing." She shoved Dan back against the tub.

"Mama...no hurt dada." Jay frowned at her as she rinsed the shampoo out.

"Jay, I'm not-"

"Just leave it alone, Dan. He's one, he doesn't know any better." Serena muttered, hoisting Jay out of the tub. She wrapped him in a big towel, carrying him to the living room.

"Shouldn't we like call a nanny or something?" Dan called, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I was practically raised by nannies." She said softly, not looking up at him. "I won't let Jay go through that. Hand me a diaper."

He looked through the bag, finally handing her a diaper decorated with trains and a bottle of powder. "Baby powder," He explained once he saw the look on her face. "So the diaper doesn't chafe."

Serena looked down at the wriggling baby, sighing. She looked at Dan, defeat on her face. "I don't know how to put diapers on babies."

"I'll teach you." He stood behind her, guiding her hands. "You slide the thing under his butt, okay. Good. Then you put powder on...that area and then pull the stickers together."

She barely registered a word he said as they put the diaper on Jay. All she could focus on was the fact that his bare chest was pressed against her back and his breath was hot on her neck. "Okay."

He stood back, pleased with his work. Jay sat up, giggling. "Dada, mama!" He slid off the couch, walking to Dan and accidentally pulled his towel down.

"Shit." Dan cursed, frantically trying to rescue the towel from under Jay's feet. "Come on Jay, get off."

"Don't curse in front of him." Serena admonished, quickly looking away from him.

Dan rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Jay and a blushing Serena.

--

Serena stood in front of the fireplace, rocking Jay as he wouldn't stop crying. "Dan!"

"Yeah?" He yawned from his place on the couch.

"He won't stop crying!"

"I've noticed. I think he's hungry and sleepy."

"Can you make him a bottle?" She continued to rock Jay, making her way across the living room. "We'll be in your room."

He stared at her retreating back, shaking his head. He plucked the small bottle and the formula canister from the bag, unsure of what to do. Finally he filled the bottle up to four with warm water and dumped two scoops of the formula in.

He ran back to his room, grinning triumphantly. He opened the door, his smile growing wider when he saw Jay fast asleep. "I don't think we need this anymore."

"Yeah," Serena gave him a smile, before gesturing him to the bed. "I'll get up if you want your bed back."

"No, no its fine." He smiled as he finally saw the 'pajamas' she had changed into. Wearing only his black and gray sweater, he realized this was how he had pictured them, if they were ever to have a kid. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, come on Dan." She stepped out of the bed, pulling him onto the mattress. "If you hurt your back, then there won't be anyone to help me with Jay."

He clambered into the bed, smiling at her. "Thanks."

She nodded, her eyes falling shut as her head hit the pillow. "Night."

"Night." He murmured before his own chocolate brown eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 a.m._

A baby's wail cut through the night like ice. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Dan let out a loud groan. "Serena, wake up. Jay wants you."

She let out an equally loud groan, turning over so that she didn't face him and Jay. "What time is it?"

"Late? I don't know." Dan picked up Jay, rocking him. "Why won't he stop crying!?"

"Is his diaper wet?" Her hand fumbled for the lamp, turning it on. The lamp cast a glow around the room, illuminating their features.

"I don't know!" Dan handed Jay to her, falling out of the bed. "Make him stop!"

Serena checked the diaper, sighing with relief as she discovered it wasn't wet. "Go make a bottle."

"There's one by the lamp!" Dan protested, not wanting to trek to the kitchen during the middle of the night.

"That's been sitting there for hours! Go make a new one." She shooed him out of the room, still rocking Jay.

Dan grumbled, walking out of his bedroom. He fumbled for the kitchen light, finally turning it on after five unsuccessful tries. He sighed, looking for the thing of formula milk.

Back in the room, Serena had done her best trying to calm down Jay. After quieting him down a little after singing to him, she held him protectively, patting his back. "Come on Jay, be a good boy. Daddy's making you a bottle."

Dan froze outside the door, bottle in hand. She sounded so maternal, she sounded exactly how he wanted her to sound when they had children. Remaining there for about another five seconds, he pushed open the door, trying to act like he hadn't heard.

"Here." He handed the bottle to Serena, who stuck the nipple into Jay's mouth, and immediately his wailing stopped. "Thank God."

"He's not that bad, you know." Serena muttered quietly, stroking Jay's brown hair. "He's just a baby."

"I know," Dan said softly, tucking in Serena and Jay. "I guess I'm just not used to being a dad." Seeing the look on her face, he quickly tried to restate his sentence. "A dad like person."

"Well it should be good practice for you and whoever you end up marrying." She blushed lightly, turning away from him so that her hair shielded her red cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess." Unable to continue the conversation any further, he pulled out a book and propped up his pillow. "Tell me when he's finished, I'll go wash the bottles."

--

"Serena, put him down." Dan warned, looking up from his book. It was now about ten in the morning, both irritable from the lack of sleep Jay caused. "You are not giving Jay Cedric, no matter how much you love him."

"Dan, he needs a toy." Serena shot back, keeping the doll away from him. "He can't just keep playing with those plastic balls."

"We'll go buy him a teddy bear, but not Cedric." He lunged across the couch, only to find that Cedric was out of his grasp again. "Serena!"

"You're going to have to give your kids Cedric in the future, why not practice now?" She darted away from him, making him fall again.

"I'll buy our kids other ones!" He paled at his outburst, unconsciously starting towards her. "Serena, I.."

She shook her head, back away from him, dropping Cedric on the bed. "Dan, just...just stop."

"I'm sorry." He muttered, fixing his gaze at the ivory carpeted floor. "I can't help what I want."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as his words hit her. Finding herself incapable of speech, she fled the room, leaving Cedric on the bed.

Uttering a low curse, he picked up Cedric and walked out of the room. He paused outside of the living room, leaning against the wall. He was so nervous about just being in the same room as her. He slid down the wall, rubbing his temples.

"Mama love dada?"

His ears perked up, hearing Jay's voice. There was this thing about little kids he loved, how they could be so blunt and innocent at the same time. "Jay, come on. Let's play with the little train."

In his mind, he could see her trying to coax the baby to play with the train, steering the conversation away from what he wanted to know. She would always get her way. "Dada love mama?"

He heard a sigh from her and he smiled at the thought of her furrowing her brow in exasperation. He listened closely, just in case he was missing something important.

"Jay, I love daddy, okay? Daddy just doesn't love me." She murmured, running her fingers through his dark brown hair. "I bet you don't even understand what I'm saying." She tickled him, smiling when she heard his happy giggle.

Hearing a noise, she looked up, cheeks reddening as she saw Dan standing in the doorway, Cedric hanging loosely in his hand. His mouth felt dry as he held up Cedric. "I, uh, Jay can play with Cedric. I don't mind."

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. It pained her knowing that he had heard her words and didn't even acknowledge them. She stepped forward to take Cedric from him, stumbling over a pillow that Jay had thrown on the ground a few seconds prior.

He caught her quickly, accidentally flinging Cedric in Jay's direction. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Sorry." She flushed, trying to back away, but he had his arms locked tight around her. She looked up at him, each movement reminding her of how perfect they fit together. He leaned towards her, brown eyes occasionally darting to the one year old on the floor.

"Serena," He breathed her name, one hand cupping her cheek. His tongue ran over his lips, moistening them. Their eyes closed, almost simultaneously. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his abdominal muscles harden at her touch.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. Opening his mouth, he started to speak, only to be interrupted by Jay's sob. They rushed to the little boy's side, doing their best to sooth him. Jay pointed out the window he was looking through. "Pay!"

"You want to play?" Serena cooed, hugging him. It was amazing how she already understood his words.

Jay pointed out the window again, this time aimed towards the park. "Pay!"

"I think he wants to go to the park." Dan muttered, taking Jay from Serena.

"But he can't play in those clothes!" She frowned, picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Bendel's."

--

Bendel's had delivered multiple sets of clothes, all the perfect size for Jay and a stroller. Serena randomly picked out the three best, setting them in front of Dan, who was on the phone with Nate. He promptly hung up, looking at the clothes.

One was a pressed red rugby polo with a black jacket to match the black shorts. Along with it were sneakers, the laces already tied. Dan had immediately taken to that one, his love of soccer bursting through.

The second outfit was a perfect white button down and a grey and blue argyle sweater with a pristine tie. Serena liked that one out of all the other ones, she wasn't too sure about Jay though. He seemed like he would rip the tie off the second it was secure.

The third outfit which Jay was sitting on was a dark blue polo with khaki pants which Dan had loudly showed his distaste for. "He's not going to look like Nate."

Finally they both decided on the second outfit without the tie and they strapped him into the stroller with much difficulty as Jay did his best to escape the clutches of them. After much struggling, they finally got out of the apartment and out to the park. Serena pushed the stroller down the sidewalks, Dan walking alongside her, albeit not within touching distance.

Once they had found an empty playground, they set Jay in the sandbox, watching him play. "Dan," Serena said as she inched closer to him. "I'm not going to bite, you know."

He nodded, eyes focused on Jay before turning to look at her. "About what I did earlier, I'm not sure I did the right thing by kissing you."

"What do you mean?" She pulled back, hurt evident on her face. "I thought that's what you wanted, I know its what I wanted."

Dan turned back to watching Jay, momentarily silent. He chose his words carefully as he spoke, "Just because we want it, doesn't mean its the right thing. Kissing and making up isn't going to fix us. Its going to take a lot more than that. We always try, but we always end up failing. Maybe.. we just aren't compatible. Maybe we should just stay apart."

For what seemed like the millionth time in the past 48 hours, Serena found herself on the verge of crying. "My mom told me she thought that you were the kind of guy who would never intentionally break my heart." She choked out, staring intently at the trees as if trying to figure out what exact shade of the color it was. "Guess she was wrong."

He gripped the seat of the bench tightly, his knuckles turning white. He watched as more sand tumbled into Jay's clothes before saying, "I don't want to do this, but if this will keep you away, if it'll keep your heart from breaking again, I'm willing to take a chance."

She shook her head angrily, wanting nothing more than to slink back to the apartment and lose herself in a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "You know what will stop my heart from breaking, Dan? If you and me work through our problems. I _know _we're meant to be and I'm still trying, but you're just giving up. I don't want to believe it, but its like you don't love me anymore."

"Mama!" Jay called her and giving Dan one last fleeting look, she joined Jay in the sandbox.

Dan sank back into the bench, sighing. Why was it that he nothing smart seemed to come out of his mouth. After a few minutes of watching the two in the sandbox, he finally seemed to realize that trying his way out, he would lose her. She was the one thing that kept his life perfectly balanced. He was already way too deep in the world he used to detest and the only thing keeping him sane was her.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena walked towards him, cradling Jay in her arms. Setting him down in the stroller, she rifled through the diaper bag, muttering, "I think he's hungry. Did you pack any cookies?"

"I don't think so." Dan mumbled, reaching out to help her. She pulled out a container of some sort, leaving him clutching the bag and sighing.

"I knew I packed cookies." She pulled an oatmeal cookie from the bag, handing it to Jay who was reaching for it excitedly.

"I'll push." Dan muttered, shoving the diaper bag into the basket at the bottom of the stroller.

They walked back to the apartment, silent except for the occasion outburst from Jay. Unlike Dan on the way to the park, Serena was walking close to the stroller, more for Jay than Dan though. However, despite the efforts she made, her hand would often collide with Dan's, making her speed up.

As soon as they got back into the apartment, Dan took Jay out to the balcony and had him sit on a stool. Removing the black shoes, he dumped a massive amount of sand from the shoes, earning a hesitant chuckle from behind. He swept the sand and dumped the remnants of their day at the playground in the trash.

He strode into the kitchen after depositing Jay on the couch. The little boy had immediately fallen asleep once he hit the soft cushions. Dan sat next to Serena, who was busy ordering baby food. The second she hung up, he clasped her hand, afraid she was going to leave. She looked at him irritated. "Can you help me move Jay into your room?"

He nodded silently, doing his best to please her. Picking up the small infant, he dusted the remaining sand from his clothing before tucking him into the bed. He looked at the girl standing across from him who was looking at Jay with the most tender look on her face. Crossing the room quickly, before he lost all of his courage, he pushed her gently against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." He admitted sheepishly, arms tight around her waist. He looked into her eyes, carefully pressing his lips to her forehead. "I just want you to know that what you said earlier, its not true." He licked his lips, the look in her eyes showing that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "The only reason I wanted us to just stop trying for a bit is because I... I'm afraid that one of these days, I'll hurt you so much, you won't come back. And I don't know if I can live with that." His voice was thick with emotion as he lead her out of the room and onto the balcony.

She stared out at the New York skyline, her voice shaky, but firm. "After what you said at the park, I'm honestly not sure what to believe."

"Believe me now when I say that you're the only person I want to be with. That you're the first person on my mind when I wake up and the last person I think of when I go to sleep. Most importantly, believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy."

"Why should I?" She had no idea why he would do so much for her, why he loved her so much. What did he see in her? She was nothing more than...just her. She never thought herself to be more than what she saw in the mirror.

"Because when I hear the word love, you're the first thing that comes to mind. Because no matter what you do, no matter what you wear or say, I'll always love you..for you. And because I'm not lying when I say that there in this world that will break us apart." He faced her, cupping her face in his hands. He moved slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. He pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting quickly.

Freeing her feelings for him from the box she kept them in, she kissed him back passionately, her lip gloss smearing across his lips. She moaned as he trailed kisses down to her neck, sucking on the skin, leaving a red mark. They stumbled onto the couch, Serena focused on ripping every button from Dan's shirt. In their fit of passion, they failed to hear the elevator doors open.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Blair said loudly, making Dan spring apart from Serena, his shirt hanging open.

"Blair! Aren't you supposed to be in France?" Serena asked, hand reaching up to smooth her hair. She was pretty sure her hair was a mess thanks to Dan.

"Daddy and Roman are coming here tomorrow. I stopped by to see if you were still in the city, and here you are."

"Here I am." Serena shot a look at Dan, who was attempting to slink away. "Dan and I, we're stuck here for the rest of the week. My aunt is in rehab and we have to take care of her baby."

Blair wrinkled her nose, her mind filled with images of dirty diapers and fussy babies. "Well, good luck with that. Nate and I are about to go to dinner, you coming?"

"The baby.."

"Isn't that what Humphrey's for?"

Dan rolled his eyes, finally buttoning his shirt. "Glad to see you haven't lost your brilliant sense of humor, Waldorf."

"Good to see _you_ still have your witty sarcasm. So should I leave you two to your weird incest thing or are you coming?"

"B, I- we can't. Dan can't handle Jay alone." Serena shot a pleading look at Blair. "We can have dinner here or something! You can meet Jay and Nate and Dan can cook!"

"Sounds good." Blair muttered, opening her phone to text Nate.

"Last time I checked, Nate couldn't cook." Dan said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Didn't he almost burn down someone's house one time you tried to make cookies?"

"Dorota hit him with a broom." Blair said absently, thumbs flying over the letters. "Okay, Nate'll be here in ten."

"Why do I have to cook? Can't you cook, Blair?"

"Dan, please?" Serena placed a kiss on his cheek. "Just wait on us for tonight and we'll make it up to you."

"Speak for yourself." Blair said, sitting down in an armchair. "So when I do get to meet the little rugrat?"

"He's asleep, but he'll be up soon. He's the cutest little boy, B." Serena cooed, clasping Dan's hand.

"If he drools on me, he's not getting any presents."

--

"Hey, are you and Serena back together?"

Dan furrowed his brow, unsure of what to say. "I don't know." He answered slowly, still thinking the question over. "I hope so."

"Well I wanted you to know that when you guys broke up last summer, she was a complete wreck. She's better off with you."

"Thanks man. It means a lot to me." Dan smiled, serving the spaghetti onto plates. "Hey, can you get some drinks? I'll finish up here."

Nate nodded, immediately fishing out a bottle of Moet & Chandon. He popped the cork with a practiced ease, pouring the bubbly liquid into four glasses. "We're good to go."

Dan nodded, putting the sauce pan in the dishwasher. "We're eating in the living room, I think." Together they carried the plates and the champagne to the living room, watching Serena and Blair coo over Jay.

"Isn't he just the cutest baby, B?"

"I am so taking him shopping tomorrow!" Blair squealed excitedly, earning nervous glances from Dan and Serena.

"Uh, aren't Harold and Roman coming tomorrow? I thought we were going to spend time with them." Nate said quickly, catching the looks on Dan and Serena's faces.

"Oh right, next week then!"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Dan brushed the baby powder off his hands as he sat down next to Serena. He had just finished changing and putting Jay to sleep. "Can we talk?"

"What's up?" She smiled, pressing a tiny kiss to his lower lip.

"Our families are coming back this Sunday," He began, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "No one knows about this, but your mom and my dad are planning on getting married."

"Okay," she said slowly, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand what this had to do with them. "That's not going to affect us, right?"

"I don't know." Dan admitted, looking down for a second, collecting his thoughts. "All I know is that I don't want you to be branded because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to suffer publicly because you're dating your stepbrother. I didn't think of this before because I was so caught up in telling you how I feel, but now, I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

Serena hung her head, trying to hide that tears that had formed in her eyes. "This is what I meant," she whispered, finally looking up at him. "Every time, we're finally together, every time you assure me, you do this. You purposely split us apart."

"I'm trying to protect you!" Dan insisted, reaching for her only for her to pull away. "Do you honestly want to go around with people whispering that our relationship is incest?"

"I don't care what people say about me, Dan. You're more important than anyone out there. Are you just looking for a way out of this?"

"Why would you say that?" He asked, his voice low and hoarse.

"Because its true and we both know it." She ran off into her bedroom, leaving him there, a dumbstruck look on his face.

--

Dan lie awake, staring up at the ceiling from his place on the couch. He knew it wasn't very sensible to be lying in the cramped couch, but he wasn't ready to face Serena again. Her words were still repeating themselves in his head. Was he really trying to push them apart? Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

Ten minutes later, he was in the same position, more frustrated with himself. Picking himself up off the couch, he walked down the hall, standing in front of Serena's bedroom. Thinking she was asleep, he entered the room without knocking and saw her on the bed, eyes red from crying and clutching a teddy bear. "Hey."

"Are you coming to break up with me?" She asked, no trace of sarcasm in her voice. She was afraid that he would do just that.

He walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. "I don't want to break up with you and I'm not going to. Its just that maybe you're right. Maybe I am looking for a way out because.."

"Because what?"

"Because I feel like I don't deserve you. I'm a jerk and everything I do just hurts you." He said softly, staring down at his bare feet. "Because I don't want to lose you."

Serena wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You won't lose me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, letting her pull him entirely onto the bed. He lie beside her, murmuring his apologies over and over until she placed her lips on his, shutting him up.

They awoke several hours later, both tangled in the sheets. "Morning."

Dan blinked, smiling when he saw the girl beside him. "Morning."

"Someone kept me up all night with their snoring." Serena giggled, yawning.

"I'm kind of surprised Jay didn't cry."

"He's growing up."

"Yeah, they grow up so fast." Dan smiled, tracing circles on a strip of flat stomach that her t-shirt didn't cover.

"Jay's a miracle."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"He's the miracle that brought us back together." Serena whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

A few minutes later, they were interrupted by none other than their miracle's cry.


End file.
